Threads Jack and Jake talk
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Finally I have written my version. Yay! JS


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with another story I should have written ages ago. What's one of the things we didn't see during Threads? That's right the talk with Jack and Jacob. I have read a good number of stories for this have always intended to write my own. Sadly I've just gotten to it. So here it is. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Did we get to actually see Sam and Jack together before the show ended? No that's right then I don't own it.

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack hovered outside the room that housed Jacob. The older man had asked to see him and Jack was more then a little nervous. When Jack and Jacob talked they tended to argue. Well not really argue, disagree is a better word. Jack thought for a moment. Nope they defiantly argued.

"Stop hiding O'Neill and get in here."

Jack was snapped out of his thoughts by Jacob's voice. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Jack made his way into the room. He took in the sight of Jacob laying on the bed looking weaker than Jack had ever seen him and he'd seen him at some pretty bad times.

"Sit down Jack." Jacob said.

Jack moved the stool over beside Jacob's bed and sat down.

"I'd ask how you're doing," Jack said. "but I get the feeling that would be a dumb question."

Jacob laughed. "Nice to know eight years with Sam has taught you to think before you speak."

Jack smiled. "Not all the time but I'm getting there."

"You'll be there for her right?" Jacob asked not needing to say who 'her' was.

Jack sighed. "She's got Pete. She doesn't need me."

Jacob growled in frustration. "Jack O'Neill if I had the strength, I'd slap you in the head." Jack's gaze shot up to Jacob. "You are both too stubborn for your own good. She may be with Pete but she loves you Jack and I know her feelings aren't one sided."

Jack didn't bother denying what Jacob said. If you couldn't speak the truth to a dying man, who could you say it to?

"You're right they aren't one sided." Jack said. "I've loved Sam for longer then I can remember. But it doesn't change the fact that she's with Pete."

"If you told her how you feel she wouldn't be." Jacob said. "Rules are meant to be bent and broken Jack. You two along with Daniel and Teal'c have saved this planet so many times. I'm sure the President owes you more then one favor." Jacob moved his hand and placed it on Jack's forearm. "Promise me you'll be there for her."

Jack nodded. "I promise. She will never be alone."

Jacob smiled.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jacob wasn't paying attention to the Tokra at his side. His focus was on Jack and Sam in the observation room. Jack had come in and sat beside Sam and easily the two fell into the same position. (A/N: Anyone else notice that? They were sitting the exact same way, hands and everything.) They spoke softly and when Sam started to get upset, Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Sam grabbed for his hand, stroking the back with her thumb. Jacob could see her saying thank you and explaining what she meant when Jack asked. Then his heart warmed when he saw Jack say always. Jacob knew he could leave now. Sam would be okay because Jack would keep his promise. There was never a doubt in Jacob's mind. It was nice to see though.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack walked out of the cabin and saw Sam standing on the dock looking out over the lake. Slowly he made his way over, making sure to make some sounds so he wouldn't startle her.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Jack asked quietly.

Sam turned to look at him. "Just thinking about Dad."

Jack nodded. "Good or bad?"

Sam smiled. "Good. It's getting easier to think about him. It still hurts but not as bad."

Jack returned the smile. "I'm glad." He looked at Sam's face for a minute before opening his arms. "Com'ere."

Sam gladly stepped into Jack's protective and comforting embrace. It was getting easier to do this too. Letting their defenses fall and just being Sam and Jack with each other. Jacob had been right. The President had gladly given them the O.K to be together. His only request was he get an invitation to the wedding.

"Teal'c! Give me the remote!"

Daniels' cry came from the cabin, pulling Sam and Jack apart. They both laughed.

"We should get back in." Sam said. "This might not end well."

"You'd think after all these years the man would be able to hold his beer better." Jack sighed. He looked down at Sam. "One thing before we go in." Before Sam could ask what, Jack's lips met hers. She smiled and gladly melted against him. Pulling apart, Sam let out a 'hmm'.

"When are Daniel and Teal'c leaving again?" Sam asked slyly.

Jack laughed and pulled her back to the cabin. "Not soon enough if you ask me." Jack let go of Sam's hand to open the door. "Daniel! Give Teal'c back his hat! I'm not saving you this time!"

Sam laughed and followed Jack inside. Thinking about her dad might still hurt but the three other men in her life were making it better day by day and she knew as long as she had them she really would be just fine.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Begin Transmission

Ok that was longer then I planned. *shrugs* Oh well. Let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Um *shyly* I'm Sarah and I'm Lacy's editor. Wow. I've never watched Stargate SG-1 before but once and I was confuzzled greatly. This is cool though. Teal'c is probably my favorite. I'm gonna try to figure out where and when it's on in my area, so I can watch it and be a touch more accurate. Kinda like Lacy's West Wing stories. *shrug* okay, I'm leaving now! Kisses!!


End file.
